powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rammer
Rammer was a Capricorn themed Phantom Beast Warrior, who also held the spirit of the Goat. He is a partner of Badrat. He, along with his partner Badrat, serves as one of two main antagonists of the episode "The Spirit of Kindness". Biography Rammer was a member of Phantom Beast Warriors. He used the battle style of Addanc and also holded the spirit of the Rat. During the first Beast War, Rammer fought, alongside his allies against the Pai Zhuq Academy and Dai Shi Clan. He was destroyed along with his allies. However, the Crystal Eyes, that possessed the power to ressurect them, were left behind. In the twenty-third episode Jellica used Crystal Eyes and revived them and ordered them to serve her and help her destroy Dai Shi. But Scorch, Snapper and Whiger betrayed and destroyed her and then joined Dai Shi. Badrat was summoned along with the other Phantom Beast Warriors. They promised to serve Dai Shi. In the twenty-eighth episode, Dai Shi, Scorch and Snapper sent Badrat and Rammer to attack Ocean Bluff with special plan. Badrat and Rammer had to spray in the city the magical dust that would shrink people and teleport them in the Cave of Phantoms in the hanged mouse traps where frightened people would feed Phantoms with their fear for all Eternity. Badrat and Rammer attavked the city and encountered only four Jungle Fury Rangers. Casey was weakened as Whiger stole part of his Tiger Spirit. Rammer and Badrat sprayed dust on rangers, but it didn't work on heroes at once. During the battle, Badrat enlarged himself and fought Megazords of RJ and Dominic, while Theo and Lily battled Rammer on the ground. Theo used Rhino Blade of Dominic and striked Rammer, while Badrat was nearly defeated my Megazords, but before the blast villains switched their bodies. Rammer defeated Megazords, using tornado and then villains sprayed dust on rangers and it finally worked and teleported rangers in the mouse traps. However, Casey and Whiger freed their friends and all people after they defeated Camille. Now five power rangers together battled monsters and now successfully. Rammer and Badrat enlarged themselves. The battle was hard, but the Rangers destroyed Rammer with energy blasts from all their Zords and later Badrat when the Rangers formed the Jungle Pride Charge and used the Savage Spin. The In the final battle, Badrat and Rammer were revived by Dai Shi, but were again destroyed by Shark Ranger. Personality Rammer and his partner Badrat were cunning and devious Phantom Beast Warriors, who won't stop at nothing at their plan to defeat the Power Rangers and capture all people in Ocean Bluff. They were shown behaving comically and even speaking in rhythm. However they also were shown to be good friends with each other and were loyal to Dai Shi, Scorch, Snapper and Whiger. Powers And Abilities Rinzin Power * Superhuman Strength-Rammer was strong enough to disarm Theo and Lily with his bare hands and send them flying with a single ram from his horns. * Superhuman Durability-Rammer was struck multiple times by the Rhino Steel Warrior Mode's sword and only stumble back. Despite supposadly switching places with Badrat, the Rhino Steel Super Slash still struck him and caused an explosion but he survived. * Skilled Fighter-Rammer is a better hand to hand combatant than even the Megazords, defeating two of them in one strike. * Enlarging-Rammer can make himself grow and shrink at will. **'Instant Shrinking'-Rammer was able to shrink instantly in the four seconds between exploding and his explosion clearing. Arsenal *'Claws-'''Whilst lacking weapons, BRammer has hands powerful enough to block the attacks of the Rhino Steel and Wolf Pride Megazord. *'Horns-'Rammer has horns on either side of his head to ram his enemies over with. With Badrat *'Place Switching'''-Badrat and Rammer can switch places with each other to survive finishing attacks, *'Super Spin'-The duo's strongest attack. Rammer can jump on top of Badrat and they would spin together with enough force to tear apart the Jungle Master, Wolf Pride, and Rhino Steel Megazords. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Rammer was voiced by Andrew Robertt. Notes * Rammer and Badrat are the first Phantom Beasts, who worked together. The next were Sonimax, Osiris and Lepus. * They are also second Phantom Beasts that nearly succeeded in defeating the Power Rangers, the first is Dynamir. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Rinshi